The Goblet of Fire and Her
by HornyLoliLoki
Summary: Macy Johnson is an American witch that gets transfered to Hogwarts and her new friends see what her family is like as one of her siblings has been going to Hogwarts for years and her twin is coming with her to Hogwarts. Prequal, American Rose at Hogwarts.
1. Macy, Mandy, Maddy, and Tim

**This is basically going to be all about a girl that I based a little on Enid Hoops from Legally Blonde only a little cooler. Here's some back ground: she is a member of S.P.E.W., she has a big family, and she is a sort of tomboy. That just about sums her up.  
Disclaimer:  
Me: Ron shall explain.  
Ron: she does not in any way own my friends, family, **_**enemies**_**, or me.**

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron started to run into the woods the group of masked and hooded people levitated the poor family of muggles. Then with a thud Ron tripped over a tree root.  
"What happened?" Hermione and Harry stopped and looked around the pitch black woods. "Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid – Lumos!" her wand lit up and they saw Ron on the ground.  
"Tripped over a tree root."  
"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." said a drawling voice. They turned and saw a pale blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, leaning against a tree watching the scene at the campsite. Ron said something that they all knew he would never say in front of his father Mr. Weasley.  
"Language, Weasley." Said Malfoy. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?" he referenced to Hermione.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" then there was a thud and then the sound of someone running faster.  
"Hurry, Maddy." Then in the pale light of Hermione's wand they saw two girls running towards them. One had raven black hair up in a messy pony tail, she was wearing yellow baggy pajama pants with a yellow tank top, and she was maybe fourteen. The other one had blondish brown hair and was wearing a long nightgown, she was at least five. They slowed down as they came closer to the four teenagers. The oldest picked up the small five year old. "Have you guys seen a woman with glasses, brown hair, she's wearing a white nightgown."  
"No, sorry." Hermione said.  
"I want Aunty Lisa." The little girl said as she wrapped her arms around the older girl.  
"Its okay, Maddy."  
"I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry." Hermione introduced herself and her friends.  
"Hi, I'm Macy, and this is Maddy my little sister." The little girl peeked from her sisters shoulder she had buried her face into at the four teenagers.  
"You don't sound like you're from around here." Ron said.  
"We're from America. We're here with our aunt."  
"What's _he _doing here?" Maddy asked pointing to Malfoy.  
"What do you mean?" Macy looked at her sister oddly.  
"I don't like him, he scared me this morning." She stuck her tongue out at Malfoy.  
"What? You didn't tell me about this."  
"Yes I did, when you were getting the tent put up." She jumped out of her sisters arms, ran over to Malfoy and started to kick him. "You're a mean, mean boy!"  
"Why you little!" then Maddy stuck her tongue out at him again and ran back to her sister. A loud booming sound like a bomb came from the camp.  
"Let's go," Hermione said to her friends. "You guys can come, I'm sure we can find your aunt." As they left they heard Malfoy say something about not letting the Death Eaters get them. As they walked they found some teenagers arguing. A curly haired girl turned to them and started to talk quickly.  
"_Ou est Madame Maxime ? Nous l'avons perdue –_"  
"Alentir, nous sommes de Poudlard. Ils ne parlent pas français, mais ma sœur et je peux. Nous recherchons pour ma tante et leurs amis, pouvez-vous aider?" Macy said.  
"Désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas. nous sommes perdus et ne savent pas où aller." Responded the girl.  
"Nous sommes perdus aussi." Said Maddy.  
"Oh, je petite fille espérons que vous et votre soeur pouvez trouver votre tante. **(Translation on bottom) **with that they went on.  
"You speak French?" Ron said in disbelief.  
"Oui, monsieur." Said Maddy.

**(After the dark mark,)**

Harry, the Weasley's, and Hermione ran across the street in the pouring rain to Kings Cross station. They walked to the barrier between the muggle world and magic. They stopped as two girls started at the barrier.  
"Bye, Aunt Lisa." One said as she kissed a woman on the cheek. Then she ran through the barrier. Then Harry, Hermione, and Ron went through. Soon they all were on the train and ready to go. Then after trying to get Molly, Bill, and Charlie Weasley to tell them what's happening at Hogwarts they got in their seats.  
"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," Ron said. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what—"  
"Shh!" Hermione said. There was a familiar drawling voice from the next compartment.  
". . . Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore – the man's such a Mudblood-lover – and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn _them, not just the defense rubbish we do. . . ."  
"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I just wanted to say—" started a familiar American voice.  
"We don't want your opinion." Draco said.  
"Too bad, I say shut your fat ass mouth stop complaining about your school, you could be going to Muggle public school if you were born a pathetic little squib." Then Macy walked to the door of the trio's compartment. "Hey, you guys, can we sit here? All the others are full." An identical girl stood next to her.  
"Sure." Hermione said.  
"This is my sister, Mandy, Mandy this is Hermione, Harry, and Ron." They walked in and sat down.  
"Hi." Said the girl that looked like Macy.  
"Do all your guy's names start with M?" Ron asked.  
"Mom's idea," said the two twins at the same time.  
"Dad drew the line when the third was born." Said Mandy.  
"Then Maddy was born." Finished Macy. Then out of the pink messenger bag she was holding she pulled out a silver, metal, flat book like thing. She sat it on her lap and opened it. "I should Email mom, she probably wants to know if we're alright." She pressed a button and started to type.  
"What is that?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, sorry I forgot I'm not in the muggle world anymore. It's called a laptop, it's a muggle invention."  
"Wicked." Soon the lunch trolley came along and Harry bought a stack of cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs for them to share. They told Mandy, who hadn't gone to the Quidditch world cup, about it.  
"We were in the top box –"  
"For the first time in your life, Weasley." Said Draco Malfoy.  
"Don't remember asking you to join, Malfoy." Harry said coldly.  
"Weasley . . . what is that?" Draco looked at the lace and ruffled sleeve of Ron's dress robes.  
"I think it's your early Christmas present." Macy said sarcastically. "Now, why don't you and your boyfriends go and have a three sum, okay?" Mandy erupted in giggles well Malfoy and his two goons looked rather furious. Draco seemed to be searching for words when the new Head boy came through and ushered them back into their compartment. Soon they reached Hogwarts and Macy found out that you can't use muggle tech in the wizarding world. They walked off the train and a familiar friend stood there waiting for the first years.  
" Hi Hagrid!" Harry yelled. They walked up to him.  
"Who're yer new friends, here?"  
"I'm Mandy Johnson; it's very nice to meet you Hagrid." She said in a very businesslike tone, she was the _Harvard _twin.  
"Hi, I'm Macy Johnson." Said Macy in a very relaxed, laidback voice, she was the fun one.  
"Well, be seein' yeh at the feast if we don' drown." And with that he took the first years on.  
"What does he mean drown?" Macy asked as they went to the carriages.

Red water balloons fell from the ceiling of the castle as they entered. Which soaked them more thoroughly then the rain had. People were shrieking and trying to get out of the way.  
"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves come down here at ONCE!" Professor McGonagall slipped a little on the watery floor.  
"Who's Peeves?" Macy asked Harry.  
"The school poltergeist."  
"Cool, did you know that poltergeist translates to noise ghost."  
"That's Peeves alright."  
"Macy and Mandy Johnson?" McGonagall asked as she came up to the twins.  
"Yes?" they said.  
"You will be sorted with the first years so if you would just wait here for them."  
"Okay." Mandy said. "Bye, Hermione, Ron, Harry." She said to their new friends who were walking into the Great Hall.  
They waited on the stair case to the great hall for the first years so they could get in for the sorting ceremony. They waited, and they waited, and waited. Soon they had made up their minds that they would leave if the first years didn't get there soon. As soon as they thought that the first years entered the castle. One that stood out was a small boy that was soaked to the bone and was wearing Hagrid's mole skin coat. Then they all walked into the great hall.  
Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool on the ground in front of the first years and on top of it was an old hat that looked like it had lived its last days already but raised from the grave.  
"_A thousand years or more ago,  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen,  
they shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts school began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own houses, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
prized far beyond the rest;  
for Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
for Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
most worthy of admission;  
and power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
Well alive they did divide  
their favorites from the throng,  
yet how to pick the worthy ones  
when they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
he whipped me off his head  
the founders put some brains in me  
so I could choose indeed!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
and tell where you belong!_"  
"When I call out your name you will put on the hat and come sit on the stool." Said Professor McGonagall. "When the hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.  
"Ackerley, Stewart!" a boy walked up and put on the hat.  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Baddock, Malcolm!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Branstone, Eleanor!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Cauldwell, Owen!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Creevy, Dennis!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It seemed like forever until the twins heard their names called.  
"Johnson, Mandy!" she went up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.  
"A very smart girl might as well be RAVENCLAW!"  
"Johnson, Macy!" Macy nearly ran up to the stool and put on the hat.  
"Ah, a very kind girl," she snickered under her breath. "But you like to act otherwise. A natural prankster, like two others I have sorted." They sound of cheering came from the Weasley twins. "But you are smart and very, very brave. This is a hard one to place. . . " Everyone listened closely trying to see if they would have her in their house. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Macy jumped down from the stool and walked over to her new friends at Gryffindor table.  
"Hey, I am so happy I wasn't placed in Slytherin like my dad said I would."  
"Why would he say that?" Ron asked. Macy turned pink and she opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.  
"I only have two words to say to you," Dumbledore said as he stood. "_Tuck in._" then the golden plates in front of them filled with food and they stated to fill their dishes with food. Ron stuffed a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.  
"Aaah, 'at's be'er,"  
"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," Nearly Headless Nick said. Macy jumped when she saw him.  
"You're a ghost!" she said with large open eyes.  
"Yes, Sir Nicholas, pleasure to meet you." He said.  
"H-h-hi, I-I'm M-Macy Johns-son." She said as she pulled herself together.  
"Why wouldn't there be a feast tonight?" Hermione asked Nick.  
"Peeves nearly ruined the feast in the kitchens because he couldn't attend the feast this year." He said. "Scared the poor house-elves nearly to death."  
Hermione knocked over her goblet of pumpkin juice.  
"There are house-elves here?"

**(later on)**

"They can't do that!" said George Weasley. "We're seventeen in April, we should have a shot!" they all walked to Gryffindor tower when there was yelling from the hall ways.  
"YOU IDIOT!" then there was a loud bang. Everyone ran out and saw a Slytherin boy on the ceiling.  
"Get me down!" he was screaming.  
"I told you not to try it, you slug eating worm!" the one and only Macy.  
"Shut up, gus brain."  
"Puke pot,"  
"Bubble butt,"  
"Fart factory,"  
"Mung tongue,"  
"Pin head,"  
"What is going on?" McGonagall ran in and stopped the name calling.  
"He tried a magnetic spell on me and it back fired on him."  
"She told me to!" everyone was getting confused.  
"No I didn't, skunk tongue." They started throwing names at each other time McGonagall used a silencing spell on them.  
"Ms. Johnson, I would never have expected you to make such a first impression on your first day." She used a spell to get the boy down. "And Mr. Johnson," everyone was so shocked, what was going on? "This is not what spells are meant for, you knew that the next time you would try and use a spell on your sister you would have your Hogsmead privileges taken away." With that they were given detention and McGonagall walked away.  
"I can't believe it, you dared me to use that spell."  
"Oh come on, Tim, you disserve it." With that they went to their common rooms.  
"Macy, was that boy your brother?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you about him?" she and her friends shook their heads. "Well, I have a very annoying little brother in Slytherin."  
"But he doesn't sound like he's from America." Ron pointed out.  
"My mom sent him here instead of Magic school in America because we fight so much, but then she thought that it would be best if we could see each other more. Not a good idea." She walked up to the painting of the fat lady.  
"Password?"  
"Balderdash," she said. The painting swung open and they all walked in. Hermione went on about the house elves when she and Macy came up with an idea and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm.


	2. Big noses and Dragon liver

**Sorry that I forgot to put up the translations for the last chapter.  
Disclaimer: I shall never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever own Harry Potter.**

"Today's not bad . . . outside all morning," Ron looked over his schedule for Monday. "Herbology with Hufflepuff and Care of Magical Creatures . . . damn it, we're still with the Slytherin . . ."  
"Double Divinations this afternoon," Harry groaned.  
"What's wrong with Divinations?" Macy asked as she blew on a spoonful of hot porridge.  
"Professor Trelawney is a nut job!" Ron said.  
"And Divinations is a waste of time, even without her." Hermione piped in. "You should have dropped it, like I did." Hermione turned to Ron and Harry who sat opposite of her and Macy.  
"Well, Hermione, you're eating again." Ron said.  
"We've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," Hermione said.  
Then a thousand owls swooped down and delivered the mail, all but Hedwig who wasn't present. After that they made their way down to Herbology.  
"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout said as she showed them a very ugly plant with slug like, liquid filled, black things sticking out of it. "They need squeezing. You will be collecting the pus –"  
"The _what_?!" Macy said looking like she would throw up.  
"Pus, Ms. Johnson, pus, and it is extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will be collecting the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."  
Everyone stepped up to a bubotuber and started squeezing. It was strangely satisfying until Macy squealed.  
"My nose!" her nose had grown two times its normal size and she sneezed causing a plant to fall and break.  
"Oh, dear, we better get you to madam Pomfrey." Professor Sprout turned to the class. "I will be back in a minute after I get Ms. Johnson to the hospital wing." Then they walked out of the greenhouse.

As Gryffindor walked to Hagrid's for class Macy caught up with them.  
"Macy, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
"Your nose is smaller," Ron pointed out.  
"Yeah, like I wanted to keep a huge nose."  
"No, I mean it's smaller than usual."  
"Oh, when Madam Pomfrey was shrinking my nose I let her shrink it a little more, in the muggle world it would cost a fortune to get your nose like this."  
"How do they do that?"  
"Oh, plastic surgery." She explained what it was to Ron as they walked down the hill.  
"But why did your nose swell up?"  
"Turns out I'm allergic to bubotuber pus so when I inhaled it as I squeezed it into the bottle I had an allergic reaction."  
"Mornin'!" Hagrid beamed at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Be'er wait fer Slytherins, they won't want ter miss this – Blast Ended Skrewts!"  
"Come again?" Ron said.  
Macy looked in a crate that was just a little bit away from the rest and let out a squeal.  
"On'y jus' hatched so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselfs! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"  
"And why would we _want _to raise them?" said a cold, drawling voice.  
Slytherin walked down the hill and stopped close to Gryffindor.  
"Oh, I am so going to throw one of those blast ended things at him." Macy muttered.  
"Oh, Johnson heard about how your nose swelled up. Happen much?" Draco said coldly to Macy.  
"I'm going to kill you, Draco Malfoy, just you wait."  
"Oh, I'm so scared."  
"You better be." She took a step and looked like she would pounce when Hermione pulled her away and they started to feed the blast ended skrewts.  
"I will kill him, I will kill him," Macy muttered as she threw handfuls of Dragon liver into a box of Skrewts.  
"We all hate him; he's a downright spoiled git." Ron said.  
"He is lucky he's not in the same house as me." She threw handful in the box and sat down as she poked at the Skrewts. Then she felt something wet and gooey hit her head. "What the!" she turned and saw where the glop of Dragon liver sat on the ground.  
"Sorry, it slipped out of my hand." Malfoy said. In her rage Macy grabbed a big scoop of dragon liver and threw it at Draco's white blonde hair.  
"Ah!" he pulled it out of his hair and threw it back at the laughing Macy. It landed in her mouth and she started gagging and spitting it out onto the grass.  
"Hey, yeh two se'le down." Hagrid said as Macy threw a pile of Dragon liver at Draco. Soon they were dripping in the juices and Hagrid grabbed them both by the shoulders. "Tha's it, you two are goin' to professor Dumbledore's office!" he pulled them to the entrance and said the password. He sent them up the stairs and made his way back to class. Dumbledore was standing at the top.  
"I was expecting you two." They walked into his office. "So, what happened?" his eyes twinkled. Then the two dragon liver covered students started to talk at the same time. "Okay, let me see." He thought for a minute thinking about what he had heard. "I think it's fair to say you both get detention."  
"What!" Malfoy and Macy said at the same time.  
"You both will clean the Dragon liver up around Hagrid's house and help Mr. Filch in the trophy room tonight after dinner." He sent them to class and they then cleaned the Dragon liver up and went to go change out of the liver juice covered uniforms. Once Macy started down for lunch the bell rang to go back to classes. She groaned and found Harry and Ron to go to Divinations. Up and up to the north tower till they made it to the trap door. They sat down at a table and Macy examined the room.  
"Good day," said Professor Trelawney. "Ah, a new student. You are softer than you seem, my inner eye can see past your rough exterior into a soft delicate girl that is hidden under a false sense of hatred."  
"Really, nice to know that." She said as her new professor started to creep her out.  
"There is no need to be frightened, I believe your other soul, Mandy, would say. My inner eye can see the half soul that lives in you longing to be with its other half."  
"Then what color is my underwear?" everyone laughed at her remark.  
"Purple," she started to walked to her chair by the fire as Macy rolled her eyes. "With roses."  
Macy turned a deep pink as Ron snickered. She hit him upside the head.

"Well, looks like he's a better ferret than a wizard!" Macy said as the new professor made the white ferret bounce in the air. Everyone was laughing as he went up and down up and down up and down.  
"Professor Moody!" McGonagall ran down the stairs with arms full of books.  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Moody calmly bounced the ferret higher.  
"What – what are you doing?"  
"Teaching,"  
"Teach – Moody, _is that a student_?" her books spilled from her arms.  
"Yep,"  
"No!" there was a snap and Draco Malfoy was on the floor, his white blonde hair spilled over his now pink face. After Moody took Malfoy to talk to Snape they went in the great hall for dinner.  
"Don't talk to me," Ron said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," Ron had his eyes closed and a very happy look on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret . . ."  
"OH," Macy got a look of pure joy on her face. "I got th best idea."  
"What?" Hermione started to eat at top speed.  
"You'll see tomorrow." Then they finished dinner and Macy went to meet Malfoy in the trophy room to polish every single one.


	3. Prequal

Thursday lunch Macy sleepily sat at the table. Her eyes drooped and she looked like she would fall asleep at any moment.  
"Macy," she jumped and almost it Hermione in the face.  
"Sorry, couldn't sleep last night, hate detention." She slumped back down.  
"Well, we have dark arts at last." They hurried to class.  
"Macy, why have you been so tired lately?" Ron asked.  
"I've been in detention all week with Malfoy for the Dragon liver fight." They sat down in the front row. They pulled their books out but Professor Moody said to put them away.  
"Right then," he said after roll call. "I've had a letter from professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding tackling dark creatures – you've covered Bogart's, red caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" it seemed like the only things Macy could recognize on the list were red caps and werewolves. "But you're behind – very behind – on dealing with curses, so I am here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with dark –"  
"What, aren't you staying?" Ron asked.  
"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh? Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago . . . . Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore . . . . One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." Macy rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Ms. Johnson."  
After that class went on with learning the three unforgivable. They all walked down the stairs and saw Neville alone halfway up the passage. He was still shaken by the Cruciatus curse, no, shaken doesn't even cover it.  
"Neville?" Hermione said.  
"Oh hello," his voice was higher than it was at the beginning of class. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm – I'm starving, aren't you?"  
"I think you might wanna go see Madam Pomfrey, just to be sure." Macy said gently.  
"No, I'm fine," he insisted. "Very interesting dinner – I mean lesson – what's for eating?"  
"Neville, what –?"  
A clunking sound came from behind them, they turned and saw Professor Moody walking towards them.  
"It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on . . . we can have a cup of tea . . . ." Macy pulled her friends back to the Great Hall.  
"Interesting lesson, eh?" Ron said.  
"I think that might have been a little too much for Neville, though." Macy said as she waved to her twin. Then from right behind Mandy a blonde boy came up from behind her.  
"Why don't you go choke on Dragon liver?" He said thinking it was Macy.  
"What?" she gasped.  
"You heard me, and don't act dumb I know you remember the fight."  
"I really have no clue what you're talking about."  
"Oh come on, I know you're not that much of an idiot."  
"HEY!" Macy ran over. "Don't talk to my sister like that!"  
*THWAK*  
Malfoy was lying on the floor. He got up and pushed Macy and then a fight erupted.  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" a circle was formed around them. Then the sound of clinking shoes and stomping came from outside of the circle.  
"Every move!" said a flustered voice. As the crowd broke up McGonagall and Snape came through and pulled Macy and Draco apart. "Ms. Johnson! Mr. Malfoy! Detention, this is not appropriate behavior for school."  
"He started it! He told my sister to choke on Dragon liver!" Macy said trying to get out of McGonagall's grasp. She had a split lip and bloody nose well Malfoy had a black eye and had his hand on his neck.  
"She bit me!"  
"Both of you will come with me to the hospital wing and get patched up and then report to my office for detention." McGonagall said. They walked to the hospital wing and then McGonagall walked back to the great hall. Macy and Draco sat on beds across from each other as Madam Pomfrey and a nurse rushed over and started to fix them up.  
"Oh, dear! What happened?" the nurse looked at Draco's bitten neck.  
"I bit him," Macy said proudly.  
"I would have talked to you but you have an identical twin."  
"She has a blue left eye and green right eye and I have a green left eye and blue right eye, that's how you tell us apart."

**This is the last chapter but look for American Rose at Hogwarts. This fanfiction, The Goblet of Fire and Her, is the prequel just to show what things are like.**


End file.
